Demoned Angel: Noah's Ark Circus
by happysmiles159
Summary: Ciel knows that Cathryn his sister is missing, but where is she? What's she doing? Squeal to Demoned Angel
1. Chapter 1

Cathryn/Locket's POV

"Go change," I Dagger said hurriedly. "You don't have much time."

I nodded and quickly ran to the curtain, where behind the curtain I changed from my trousers, two under shirts, tunic, and jacket into my dress. As I rushed back to Doll's side just behind the curtain that separated us from the crowd I fingered my locket. Although I had never found out what the crest on the locket was I kept it close to me. Obviously it meant something. I made it just in time, I took Doll's hand and we immediately walked out hand in hand before throwing our two hands up and posing like sisters. We were sisters. Not by blood, but we were. She always took care of me. Joker introduced us as the sister's with their heads in the sky and I laughed to myself. He always said that I had my head in the clouds because I was always just sort of in my own little world. Doll and I took opposite sides of the tight rope and started to climb the ladders. Joker told the crowd what we were going to be doing and the crowd ohhed and awed.

The music started and I took a step out on to the rope first. Doll followed and took a step as well. She opened her umbrella and swung it around a little bit. I smiled as the crowd responded and she took an few more steps. I let her get her little moment before she paused and looked at me, resting the umbrella on her shoulder. I took a few more steps out timidly, almost "falling" several times until I was the same distance as Doll was onto the tight rope. With that we took steps in time with the music and we met about half way. Two of us smiled at each other happily before she took another step forward and _ on the rope with her umbrella out to the side. I carefully turned around and prepared to do the flip. I looked down to the ground and it felt like a world away, hoping and praying that I wouldn't fall, because that wouldn't end well. I prepared and did the flip, in mid air putting my hand on Doll's head to keep me balanced. I felt the wire under my feet as I tried to regain my balance as quickly as possible. I struggled and the crowd went into shrieks and cries of panic, making me worry even more and taking my concentration off of regaining my balance. For the first time I panicked that I would actually fall and die. Suddenly there was a white umbrella at my side, I grabbed hold of it and quickly regained my balance. I looked up to see Doll with her leg extended in front of her and opposite arm extended behind her. I timidly took the same position and everyone cheered. I let go of the umbrella after a moment and Doll and I curtsied to one another, declaring an end to the performance.

"And now," Joker announced in his bombing voice, "please keep your attention in the air, for our princess' performance!"

While he talked I made my way to the platform opposite from where I came and climbed down the ladder hesitantly. Joker there to meet me at the bottom of the ladder, and after watching me come down when I got all the way down his coat was instantly wrapped around my shoulders and he lead me backstage. Once there he sat me down on a crate. While Doll performed an extended performance Joker and Dagger calmed me down. Joker was able to do that with a lot of effort, and he soon had to go announce Snake. He left me there and I took deep breaths and stood up, I just stood on the ground and convinced myself that I was alive and my feet were on the ground. I took a few deep breaths before taking some steps. Then Doll came back and gave me a hug asking if I was alright. She sat down on the crate that I had been sitting on and she just watched me. Dagger had gone off somewhere and came back. He came back as I started to do some flips and things and then I felt better. I cane out for the final bow but I didn't do my actual act that was on my own. When we were off the stage Joker commanded me to go to bed right away. Apparently almost dying means that I don't have to do chores, yes!

The next morning I woke up and rolled over. I didn't want to get up. I heard Freckles/Doll wake up above me. I had the bottom bunk and she had the top. It was moving day so we were supposed to get up early. I don't think that we did though. Joker came and woke the two of us up. He seemed a little upset that we didn't get up earlier, but he understood because we were both involved in a near fatal accident the previous day. Doll was Freckles now, wearing her boy clothes for the move. I wore my dress as normal. Since it was getting a little colder out Freckles draped my cloak over my shoulders while I brushed my hair out. She said that I had no reason not to wear it. I didn't argue.

"There you two are," Joker said with a smile when Freckles and I appeared amongst everyone an hour or so later. We had packed up our tent quickly, not wanting to be late we skipped breakfast. "Are you two ready?"

Freckles announced that we were and I nodded with a smile. This time we were going somewhere close to London. London apparently was a very important city, and Beast promised to take me shopping. I was happy with the idea. I had saved all of my money so that I could go and buy a new dress. I didn't have much, but Beast said that it would be enough. I had only been here for about four months, but I was already a part of the first-tier. They adopted me into their family and I was like their younger sister. Joker had me stay by him a lot of the time, he was like a big brother to me and I was his little sister. He always protected me and really did treat me like a little sister, and I had no objections. I stayed with Freckles a lot of the time because she had taken me under her wing and was like my older sister. When we started to head out Joker made sure that Freckles and I were on the wagon and then we started off. Wendy, Peter, and I didn't stay in the wagon for long. After about a half hour we jumped off and just walked alongside the wagon. I did some flips and things as we walked and everyone else was just sort of singing as we went. I really liked it. I loved traveling, I could jump up on the wagon, I could go sit by whoever I wanted, I could walk, I could do flips, I could hum, I could do whatever.

"Hey Locket, says Emily," Snake's voice called me. I looked up to see him leaning over the edge of the wagon. "Do another flip, says Emily." I did a flip backwards happily then ran to keep in time with the wagon. "Entertaining, says Oscar." I saw Oscar wrapping himself around Snake's arm and watching me. I did another flip, this time forward, and smiled. Snake laughed a little and I stretched my arm up towards him. Oscar tangled himself around my arm. He held on tight while I did a flip with him. I laughed and so did Snake. "Scary, says Oscar." Snake reached his arm down towards me and I reached up towards him. We kept pace while Oscar made his way back so that he was woven around Snake's arm and then I smiled before waving good bye and running to sit up by Joker.

Joker smiled at me happily, "Hey Locket. How are you?"

I gave him a thumb up with a smile before pointing at him.

"I'm fine. Having fun with Snake back there?" I nodded. "Want me to tell you about London?"

I nodded my head rapidly and my smile grew on my face.

"Alright. Let's see. It's a very big place; I don't want you going anywhere alone, by the way. There are a lot of nobles there, and whenever you see a gentle man and you talk to them I want you to curtsy or bow. They aren't going to like us, the adults, they really aren't going to like us. They don't like us because they think that we're lazy, so I don't want you getting down on yourself about what they say. You should just ignore them. London's also where everyone here met. We were all living on the streets when we met, now we're doing a lot better, aren't we?" I smiled, yeah; they were doing a lot better now. Joker smiled and laughed, looking back at me with a smile. "Maybe we'll find out where you came from," he said passably. I looked at him, startled. Joker hadn't said a thing about finding where I came from for three months. "It's your locket, that's what's making me wonder. Maybe we'll find out, ya know? Aren't you curious about it?" I shook my head no. I didn't care. "Kay, well I think that you should have Freckles move your locket to a garter. I've been meaning to have her make you one; your locket would look cute on one." My panicked look made him laugh, "Don't worry. You would still keep it with you; it just wouldn't be around your neck. More like a secret; we don't want people bothering you about the crest on it, would we?" I shook my head no and Joker laughed. I sort of agreed to that and the day went on as normal.

That night Freckles and I slept by each other around the fire. It was cold, so we were sharing blankets to keep warmer. She had made me a garter and helped me stitch the locket on. It looked nice, and you could only really see it when I was on the tight rope. I fell asleep next to Freckles, and with a smile I fell asleep and had a dream about Jumbo teaching me how to breath fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Cathryn/Locket's POV

I tied the tight rope up into the air and grabbed Doll's umbrella. It didn't take me much time to get to the other side, and I decided that it was good so I climbed down. We had been in London for three days, and now everything was almost done. I skipped off to fine Joker, he had told me to come see him for another job once I was done. I found him after a half hour roping off a bathing area. My job was to go with Dagger and Freckles to go hang up posters for advertisement. A wild smile spread across my face in an instant. Joker laughed as I ran off to find my friends.

"Freckles, Dagger," I asked pulling on Jumbo's shrit. He pointed me in the right direction and I took off running. I heard his low laugh as I ran off. I saw Freckles at coming out of the mess tent and I called for her. She smiled when she turned around and waited for me as I ran up to her. I grabbed her arm and shook it excitedly crying. "London! London!"

"You wanna go ta London?"

I nodded my head, "Advertise! Dagger!"

That's what seemed to make her understand. The two of us set out to find Dagger. We found him shortly after; apparently he was looking for us too. He had the fliers with him and was happy to see us. We set out shortly after that and made our way on the thirty minute walk to London. For us it took forty five minutes, though, because we were fooling around the entire time. When we got to London Dagger held my hand and kept me in his sight. We got some weird looks, although our cloaks covered kept us warm they left little to the imagination as to what we were wearing. We were walking down a street, by a toy store actually, and I felt something pull my cloak, and with my hand still in Dagger's I turned and looked back to see a little boy.

"Can you do a trick," he asked me with hopeful eyes. Who I assumed to be his mother came over and attempted to usher him away. Dagger said that it was alright while the women apologized. I smiled and nodded yes, and then looked up at Dagger with a pleading look. He sighed and said alright and I jumped a few times with a grin before looking back at the boy and nodding vigorously. The entire street seemed to stop for a few moments as I ran across the street to a street where there was a fence that didn't seem to be important. I climbed up onto it quickly and stood with my arms out. The boy and his mother, along with my friends, made their way across the street as I stood waiting patiently. A few more people were attracted by me standing on a fence, and by the time I started to do my flips and tricks. People cheered and clapped as I performed, and Dagger and Freckles handed out fliers with a smile. I did a handstand on the fence and moved my hands so that I turned ¼ of a turn before pushing myself up and off of the fence, landing with a smile on the sidewalk. I turned around to face everyone and put my arms up with a large smile on my face. Everyone clapped and I found that the crowd had multiplied by two. I took a bow and the crowd stopped clapping and dispersed.

"G'job," Freckles and Dagger told me.

We had gotten rid of a lot of the fliers, but we still had a lot to get rid of. We started to put the fliers up again as we walked around. The short performance I did gave them all and idea though, as we walked I did some flips and things and then people started to become a lot more interested in the circus. We got back at dark, and I had seen a lot of London. I didn't know what to think of it yet. I really didn't, but as we all sat in Joker's tent that night I figured that it didn't matter where we were, but as long as we were all together everything would be just fine. While Dagger and Freckles told the story of what happened today Joker drew an eye decoration that matched his on my eye. I would only ever allow him to draw it on me, I didn't care who else tried to, only him. He smiled as he listened to the story. I could see that he was proud of me. We talked for a long time, long after the sun had set as a group, before everyone but me left.

Joker smiled down at me, "I have an idea, Locket. We ave a few more days 'fore we open, so do you wanna spend the day together tomorrow? It'll be a nice day in London with yer big brother." I smiled and nodded yes, of course I wanted to spend the day with Joker! "Alright, be here when the sun comes up, I wanna do yer hair, alright?" I nodded again. He pulled me in closer and kissed my hair before wishing me good night.

I ran back to the tent and found Freckles asleep. I smiled and changed into my night shirt quietly before curling up into bed and falling asleep. The next day I woke up well before sunrise and changed into my dress and things. Freckles wasn't up yet so I was really quiet. I was putting on my street shoes when she woke up. She asked what I was doing, all I told her was Joker and she understood. She changed as well and headed out to the mess hall, saying that she was going to help make breakfast. I ran off to Jokers tent and knocked on the support beam and waited for him to allow me in. He came and pulled the door back and moved aside to let me in. I sat down on his bed and he did something to my hair. He never showed me what he did, instead he just brought me to the mess tent where we had breakfast and then we started to walk to London.

We went to several places when we got to London. The first place we went to was the docks, then we people watched, then he took me to a dress shop so that I could see different dresses, and then it was lunch. Joker bought me a cute little lunch at a cute little shop. Our waitress talked with Joker a lot, and he was really pleasant with her. He seemed sort of annoyed by it though. He told me that the woman was making advances at him, which meant that he liked him and wanted to marry him. He didn't want to marry her though, he just wasn't' that kind of person right now. I nodded, sort of understanding what he was talking about. After that we were walking down a street when we passed a toy store. I stopped and looked in the window, curious as to what the store might hold. Joker opened the door and cleared his throat, telling m to go take a look. I entered the small store and Joker followed. There were a lot of toys and candy, I loved it!

"Pick anything you want, Locket," Joker said in my ear. His breath was warm on my ear, and it sort of startled me when he spoke. I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. "Pick out anythin', Locket, you deserve it." I just sort of looked at him for a minute. He moved over to the wall of candy and pulled down a light brown circle thing on a stick wrapped in plastic with a weird symbol on it, and a bow around it. "Want some candy? This one's caramel; they also have strawberry, chocolate, and milk. They also have it in little hard candies. You can get those If you want too." I smiled and took the candy from him.

"Strawberry," I asked curiously.

"Caramel, sweet heart," he took a pink one from the shelf and gave it to me. "This one's Strawberry." He handed it to me and I put the two by each other.

"Strawberry," I said holding up the pink one, "Cermel?" I said holding up the other one.

Joker smiled and laughed, "Close enough. Do y'want one of each?" I nodded my head and he picked up a few things. He went to the small checkout counter ad put the candy on the counter. "This all you want, hun?"

I nodded and walked away from the counter, looking around the store to just see what there was. This store had a lot of nice things, but I was in the circus and I couldn't have nice toys like this. They would get dirty and would most likely lose it. I reached up and touched a teddy bear. It was really soft and fluffy. I ran my fingers over it and felt how soft and cuddly it was. I heard Joker's laugh and smiled. I brought my hand down to my side, I didn't need any stuffed animals or toys, I was happy with my family.

Joker was suddenly behind me, "Do you want that teddy bear?" I looked up at him and shook my head with a smile. He handed me a little bag and I looked in it. The candies that Joker had picked out for me were inside the bag and I smiled. Now I had candy! "Ready ta go? There's an open area nearby, wanna go practice our juggling?" I smiled and followed him out of the small store. He was right; he brought me right to a clearing that was perfect. For the rest of the day we just hung out there. We practice juggling balls at first, and then we started to juggle knifes. I liked juggling knifes, it was fun! It was more dangerous than the balls, and I liked it. I started to do some flips and things, and Joker started to get really scared.

"End," Joker called. I started to send the knifes into the ground below me one by one as they came at me. When we were done the six knife's handles were facing up and they were stuck in the ground. I looked up at Joker with a smile and he smiled back before coming over and picking me up. He told me how proud of me he was and I laughed. Today was a perfect day with big brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Locket's POV

"You look adorable," Beast said happily when I came out in the dress.

I felt like it was choking me. The dress was green with a high collar and long sleeves. I didn't like it; I wanted my own dress back. Beast had picked out a dress that a lady would wear for me, saying that she just wanted to see me in it. I wanted to get out of it quickly. I modeled for her as long as she wanted me to, and then I ran to the dressing room with the woman helping us on my heels. I was upset; I didn't like this at all! The next dress was something more that I would wear. This dress was blue and very simple. The collar was looser around my neck, and I could breath. It had puff sleeves and the skirt was lose around me. I liked it, I really did. I stepped out in it and Beast loved it on me. She also ran around the shop for a moment before putting an apron on me and holding up some blue fabric to my eye. I looked in the mirror and I liked what I saw. It was pretty enough, but I wouldn't wear it. I was looking at myself in the mirror when a bell ran a little bit. The women that was helping us excused herself while Beast tried to convince me to buy the dress.

I heard the women's voice farther away, "we have another costumer at the moment miss. I hope that you don't mind."

"Not at all," a chipper voice said.

I looked at myself in the mirror, the under skirts that the women had put me in could be a dress. That's all I pry had the money for, anyways. I sighed, why did I have to get a new dress? I looked in the mirror and saw a nice dress behind me. It was strapless and the top was made out of black and white diamonds, while the skirt went out like a tutu and was made of black fabric. You couldn't wear any of this stuff underneath that, and it fit me better. Beast seemed to notice the dress at the same time too because she went over and held it out to me. The women came back with two people behind her. One was a girl about my age with long blond hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a weird pink dress The other women had long light brown hair and brown eyes. She had a long dark dress on and a hat with the same color ribbon around it.

"Kay," Beast said unhappily, "I'll help you get changed so she can help those people."

Beast helped me get changed and when we came out the group of three seemed to be waiting for us. The blond squealed and told me how cute I was, and I just looked in the mirror. I liked this dress, it reminded me of Joker. I still had my necklace, cuffs, garter, and ribbon on, but it seemed to work well enough. I smiled at Beast and nodded yes. The women seemed happy that we found something and the girl squealed at me telling me how cute I was. I changed on my own pretty quickly and when I came back out the blond was trying on dresses while Beast waited for me. She had a box in her hand and handed it to me, along with my small bag with a little money left in it.

"You," a chipper voice called happily right as we walked out. I turned around to see her pointing at me. "What's your name? I wanna see you again!"

I looked up at Beast, who seemed a little irritated. "Her name is Locket. I don't think that you'll be seeing her again anytime soon though."

"Why not? You do live around here, right?"

I shrugged. I guess I did.

The women with brown hair intervened, "Lady Elizabeth, look at how they're dressed. They are members of the circus. They move around, so they don't live close by."

"Circus," the blond asked thoughtfully. "But you look so familiar…"

I smiled and set what I was holding down before doing two flips so that I was in front of the girl. "Come see," I said happily.

She returned my smile happily, "of course. We'll come as soon as we can, right Paula?"

"Yes."

I curtsied to the two and then ran back to Beast's side. She had picked up my things and put a hand on my back to lead me outside. We walked home after that, since it was almost time to get ready for the show. When we got back I put the box on my bed and started to get ready as quickly as I could before joining Doll to wait for our turn. We had been in London for about a week now, and noting bad had happened. I was taken off the tightrope for a while; instead I did tricks on the ground and juggled with Joker. I also was the target for Dagger's act. That way he could get as close to me as he wanted and he knew that I would be just fine. I liked juggling with Joker, we would do knifes and balls and clubs and everything. When the show ended I took my bow and then went backstage before quickly putting my cloak on again. It was so cold, how could anyone enjoy this weather? I coughed and Doll came to check and see if I was alright. She and I did our chores together quickly, putting costumes and props away where they belonged. Tonight we all hung out in Joker's tent. We shared stories of our day while I did Wendy's hair, although she always had it in a bun she would let me take it out and play with it every now and then. Joker told us about how the yard came and talked to them today. They were investigating a chain of missing children, apparently a girl name Cathryn was missing. This would've been nice to know when one of the men grabbed my wrist and dragged me to whoever was in charge. They were convinced that I was someone and tried to take me away, but I screamed my head off so that Joker and everyone else showed up.

"What's going on," Freckles asked.

"We've found a missing person, and now this entire circus will go under investigation," the man in the top had and beard explained in an annoyed voice.

"Missing? She's not missing," Beast insisted.

"Prove that this isn't Lady Phantomhive and I'll halt the investigation."

Joker calmed everyone down and sort of diffused the situation. I was between two men, each of them watching and almost waiting for me to run while I cried and basically screamed for Joker.

"She was homeless when I found her," Joker explained to the man with the beard. "She had a broken leg, and was 'walking' to an abandoned cottage to stay the night. She was actually very ill, and had no memories. She couldn't even talk! We still have her clothes if you want to see them, no lady would have dressed like that. She isn't Lady Phantomhive, sir, I promise you that."

"She looks exactly like the Earl Phantomhive, sir."

"Then maybe they're somehow related, I dunno know. She ain't who you think she is. You described 'er as innocent and quiet. You said that she could talk in full sentences and that she'd have scars on her arms. She doesn't have scars and she can't speak. I don't know how else to prove that she isn't who you think she is."

"Well, until you can prove that she isn't who we say that she is then she will stay in my men's care."

Joker looked at my teary eyes with a sad look on his face, "Alright, but please, stay in our mess hall, and let our dear sister move freely about there. You see, she's shy and what little we hear of her voice becomes close to nothing when strangers are round." The head guy agreed to Joker's request, and before he led the men to the mess tent he made his way next to me. He bent down a little bit and began to whisper in my ear before the men said that if he whispered it would cause suspicion. "Alright, I'll say it out loud then. Don't worry, Locket, everything will be fine. We'll get this straightened out in no time. No one's going to take my lil' sis away."

The rest of the day I was stuck with the two men that I was between this morning. Since I really had nothing to do I practiced some things and tried some new things. I even made up a new move that I wanted to work into my act. For the time being Joker seemed to be able to convince them that I wasn't' who they thought I was, and I was happy when I was in Freckle's arms again. She brought me to a field that was farther away while everyone else straightened everything out further. We just laid down and watched the sunset together while she told me the story of the first time she was on a tightrope. She told me how scary it was, since at that time they didn't have the safety rope that new people used yet. I liked hearing that story, I really did. She also told me about how she and Beast and Wendy were all going into town again tomorrow to go shopping for dresses. I had to stay with the boys now because of the police, they didn't want me getting in more trouble. I smiled and accepted this idea, and just let myself go back into the old routine.

_disclaimer: I own nothing!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ceil's POV

"Ciel we have to go! Please," Lizzy begged annoyingly over the phone. "I wanna go to the circus!

I was so close to caving in. So close. I did love Lizzy and wanted her to be happy, but she couldn't be calling me like this ever week saying that she wanted to do something. She had told me that she met a cute girl yesterday that she wanted to go see he performance. Although I questioned how Lizzy had met this girl I kept my questions to myself. I mean really? A circus performer? How could a Lady meet someone like that? I caved quickly after that and told Sebastian about the plans for tomorrow. He was accepting of it before he left and I was left to my own business. Things had been very quiet around here lately. Since Cathryn went missing everyone just sort of was half thoughtful of where she was. The yard said that it was almost time that they proclaim her dead; if it weren't for my money they wouldn't be looking for her.

Cathryn had disappeared without a trace a few months ago while we were hiding at a cottage in the country. I had checked every place that I could think of for her, but she was still missing. Her body hasn't turned up either, so that gave me hope that she was still alive. I knew that she was still alive; if not as a human as a demon. I had heard that there was a circus coming to London, but I hadn't looked into it. I wasn't very fond of circuses. They were more of a waste of time than anything. If Lizzy wanted o go I was okay with that. I would go for her. My mind questioned if Cathryn would like the circus, or if she would even go farther than the front gate.

The next day Sebastian and I met Lizzy and Paula at a small restaurant in London. We had dinner and Lizzy told me how cute the girl was that she met at a shop. She showed me what she had gotten for her new friend. There were a few candies and a stuffed toy. I didn't see any importance in any of this, at all.

Cathryn's POV

I lay on Joker's stomach and looked up at the sky. Everything was gone. The yard came down and burned down the circus. We managed to save most of the big top, it would need a lot of repair, but we saved most of it. Everyone but us had left, they pry had somewhere else they could go. The rest of the girls were still in town shopping. We were waiting for them to come back before we made a decision. I sat up after a little while and got up and brushed off my dress.

"Where ya goin'," Dagger asked me. I pointed in the direction of the half burned tents.

Snake looked in the direction of the tents while Webster looked at me from his spot by Snake's ankle. "Why? Asks Webster."

I pulled up my dress to show that my garter was missing. "Locket," I said as I held the skirt up.

"You lost yer locket," Joker asked. I nodded yes and headed off into the tents.

"Not alone, says Emily," Snake called after me. "We'll come, says Goethe."

For a little while Snake and I walked around trying to find what we could. What we did discover was that whatever was in the trunks survived the fire. The rain really must have helped. The trunks themselves were ruined, but whatever was it them seemed to be alright. Unfortunately no matter how hard they looked they couldn't find the garter and instead came back to the group with what little good news they had. We sat there for a while longer while we waited for the other girl's to come back. When they did come back they examined us to the fullest extent they could, and found that we all had burns on their hands, except for Snake. When they found out what I had been doing they were horrified and bandaged and cleaned my wounds first. We were all bandaged up around supper time, and then we decided to go see what was left of the Big Top. Everything was the color of ash; you could touch anything without getting it on you. We could sort of still use it, we could use what was left of the tents to patch up the big top, and a lot of our props were still here, so we could do a make shift show until we got enough money for the repairs and replacements.

"We can't do a show tonight," Joker reluctantly announced. "Not only do we not have the place to do it, we aren't in a mental state to do it." He paused a moment and looked around before seeing Beast come back into the tent. "Yer cats alright, Beast?"

"Yeah, they're fine. The fire didn't get to the cage."

I smiled, at least Beast's pets were alright. That was something that she was always worried about. We decided to get everything into the Big Top, sort out what we did and didn't have. The boys and I helped the best that we could, but it wasn't much. Basically it was the boys ordering the girls around. I didn't like it, so I tried to help, but I failed. Doll and I were going through our things when a strange voice was heard.

"I'm sorry, but is this the circus," a melodic voice said behind us.

Doll and I turned to see a man with black hair and strange colored eyes. He looked at me with a curious eye while I looked up at him with fright and uneasiness. We were already having a bad day, I didn't want some stranger coming and making it worse. I looked over at Doll who just seemed accepting of the guy.

"Sort of," she said thoughtfully. "You see, we've gotten into a lil' spot of trouble and now we're in a little bit of a spot. There ain't goin' ta be a show tonight, if that's why yer wonnderin'."

The man accepted this and looked around the tent. Joker came put to the small group that had formed and began to talk to the stranger. I continued to dig through the trunk, and found that only one of my dresses had made it through the fire, but I did have a few pairs of shoes that worked. I also had my two sets of winter clothes and my winter cloak to wear. I started to cough unhappily, it was too cold. Joker reminded me to keep warm and pulled my cloak around me tighter. I agreed with a silent nod and went back to what I was doing. I had gotten to the bottom of my trunk and found sticky melted candy at the bottom. It chipped the paint on the inside of the trunk when I pulled it out. I dropped them onto the floor with a sad look, Joker had bought me that candy; he was going to be sad when I told him that it had melted. Beast came in yelling that she needed help feeding the tigers, I came to her side quickly and she smiled down at me. The two of us walked to the tigers and fed them for a while, they were pretty nice to me. They didn't try to eat me or anything. When Beast and I got back to the Big Top there were three more people than when we left. I recognized two of them as the girls from the shop the other day.

"There you are," the blond shrieked as she ran up and hugged me.

I tentatively hugged her back before running to Joker and hiding under his coat. I hid my face in his back and closed my eyes. This wasn't what I wanted today.

I heard Joker's laugh and I sighed in contentment, he was happy at least. "Locket, you don't have to be shy. You remember Miss Elizabeth from your trip into town the other day, correct?" I nodded yes into his back. "Well then why are you being so shy?" I buried my face a little deeper and I heard a chorus of laughter from my family.

"Seems like you've run out of bravery," Peter's voice echoed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare her," a familiar voice cried in almost tears. I poked my head out from behind Joker a little bit and saw the nice girl from the store. "I just wanted o see you in your cute dress." She was almost in tears and I felt so horrible. I didn't want to make her cry! I pulled on Joker's coat a little bit and coughed. His back moved a little as he chuckled to himself and let his coat drop onto my head. I used it as a hood to hide myself and went over to the girl. I stood there for a moment and just looked at her, and she looked at me before throwing her arms around me in a hug again. I rubbed her back as she calmed down before I pulled away. She pulled the jacket down so that it rested around my shoulders so that she could see me a little more. I pulled it up so that it covered my mouth as a way to hide.

Suddenly there was something on my head and I looked up to see Joker's top hat. "Found it," Dagger cried happily. He looked down at me and saw that I wasn't really, right. "Ya sad?" I shook my head. "Ya upset?" Another shake of my head. "Ya uncomfy?" I shook my head yes. "Ya really don't like new people, do ye? You go an perform but ye can't talk to new people. We really gotta work with ye, Locket." He still took the top hat off of my head and put it on his own before using me as a leaning post. "What song do we sing when we wanna be happy? Wha song do I sing when I'm sad?"

"Oh dear," Beast said without much emotion. "Here it comes."

Dagger took a large breath before starting to sing, "Remember when you ran away

and I got on my knees

and begged you not to leave because I'd go berzerk?

Well, you left me anyhow and the days got worse and worse

and now you see I've gone completely out of my mind.

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha.

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

to the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time,

and I'll be happy to see those nice young men in their clean white coats

and they're coming to take me away ha ha

You thought it was joke and so you laughed,

you laughed when I had said that losing you would make me flip my lid, right?

You know you laughed, I heard you laugh, you laughed, you laughed and laughed and then you left, but now you know I'm utterly mad."

I laughed as Joker joined in too, "And they're coming to take me away Ha Ha.

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha

To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle their thumbs and toes.

They're coming to take me away ha ha...

I cooked your food, I cleaned your house,

and this is how you paid me back for all my kind unselfish loving deeds.

Huh? Well you just wait they'll find you yet,

and when they do they'll put you in the ASPCA you mangy mutt.

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha.

To the funny farm where life is beautiful all the time and I'll be happy to see those nice men in their clean white coats

They're coming to take me away Ha Ha

To the happy home with trees and flowers and chirping birds and basket weavers who sit and smile and twiddle thier thumbs and toes

They're coming to take me away Ha Ha Ha

Your home the one the bank foreclosed,

You cried to me Monogamy is the way we both must live or you'll feel hurt.

But, I see, I see there's someone new,

your anxious poly-pure-bred coat was even gone at our place while I paid the rent, thanks!

And They're coming to take me away Ha Ha.

They're coming to take me away ho ho he he ha ha.

To the loony bin with all you can eat prescription drugs like torizine and lithium, and electric shock and insulin.

They're coming to take me away. HAHA!"

We had started to dance around happily as they sang the song and I laughed. About half way though I even got Miss Elizabeth to join in. When the song ended we all laughed and were happy. I still didn't talk, but it was nice just to be able to smile with her nearby. Miss Elizabeth asked if she could see me perform a little bit, and I looked at Joker. He said that I could show her the tricks that I've been working on, and that's it. I smiled and ran to my truck to get the pieces of fabric that I used to wrap my wrists. The boy that I had never seen before was digging through my trunk when I got to it. I don't think that he heard me though. He had one eye covered too, but the one he had not covered was the same color as mine. His hair was also sort of the same color as mine, but mine had some lighter colored hair in it. I tapped him on the back and he spun around to see me. That's when all hell broke loose.

_HI! Alright, so please please please review! I really like reading the reviews and even if you wanna just correct my grammar and spelling that's fine because it really does help. So, please review and thank you for reading!_

_~happysmiles159_


	5. Chapter 5

Locket's POV

I woke up with a headache. I had cried the entire night. I looked across the "hall" to see Wendy pacing around her call. I pushed myself up so I was sitting up on the uncomfortable cot that I was on and watched her. Everything around me was hard and cold, uncomfortable and unfriendly. I looked down at my dress, it was new when I put it on yesterday, but now it was covered with soot, dirt, mud, and who knew what else. The images from last night ran though my head. The boy's mad look as he screamed at the man in the top hat. The police knocking Jumbo out. Beast being hit with her own whip and being treated like an animal. Doll's screams. Dagger having his own knifes pulled on him. That tranquilizing dart hitting Snake, and the sound when his body hit the ground. Wendy and Peter being taken away to that carriage as they kicked, screamed, and tried to get to one another. Me being pried from Joker's arms by that strange man, and then seeing Joker being dragged away opposite of me by those two police men. His voice still echoed in my head, yelling and screaming that I had nothing to do with it. That I was innocent. I rested my head against the course, cold, stony wall with a cough. What was going on?

"Think they took my tigers," Beast's questioning voice echoed off the silent walls.

Wendy leaned against the bars of her cell so that her back was facing me, "They said that they would leave everything as it was 'till after they talk ta us."

Just then there was a creek of a door. I looked down at my feet and was as quiet as I could make myself. The door closed again and I heard the rustle of clothes, the click of chains, and the hit of footsteps against the cement floor.

"Doll," Joker's voice whispered in the dark, "Are you alright?" His voice wasn't as cheerful anymore, it was more desperate and lost.

After a moment doll's weak voice echoed quietly in the stone room, "It was just a strip search, to make sure I was a girl." She sounded defeated, not like the Doll, or Freckles, that I knew at all. I slowly began to lose hope.

I heard some whispering before the sounds of clothing and chains were heard again. "How about you, Beast? How's my sis?"

I could almost see Beast's face as she said, "If they hurt my babies I'm going to hurt them."

"How 'bout you lil' Wendy? Yer okay too, right," Joker's voice asked after the familiar sounds were heard. He sounded a lot more hopeful now, more like himself.

"Fit as a fiddle," Wendy mumbled without much emotion. "We're getting' out of here soon, right Joker?"

"Real soon, kay? Ya just gotta hang in there."

I heard more footsteps and those familiar sounds again. Joker's voice had gone back to normal, now it was like he was waking me up like any morning. "Yer alright, aren't ya Locket? My strong lil' sis is just fine, right?" I continued to stare at my feet. "Locket? Did they do somethin' to ye?" I didn't react at all. "Locket, please look at me?" There was a minute or so of silence before he spoke again. "I'm sorry that you're here, and I understand that you're mad at me, and you have a right to be. You shouldn't be here and I shouldn't 'ave let them bring ye here. Please Locket, please look at me." I coughed violently again, and I put an arm to my mouth as I went into a fit. I heard Joker scream my name in panic.

"She's been doing that all night," Doll said in a teary voice.

I heard violent and loud clanking of metal as Joker shouted at me. "Locket! Locket! Listen to me! You have to come over here so that I can check that yer not gettin' sick!"

I continued to cough violently and I gave Joker a panicked look. He looked like he was trying to get through the bars of my cell, and I saw that his wrists were chained together. I fell over and I heard everyone start to scream at me. The voices blurred together and I didn't know which voice to listen to. I just started to cough even more and my throat felt as if it were being ripped apart. Eventually warm hands moved me and put me in a position where I could breathe more easily. As my body relaxed and took in the missing oxygen I panted and coughed. As I came back to reality I heard voices calling and telling me that I was going to be alright, to hold on, just to stay with them. I felt so defeated. Something about this cell, something about this area caused me to just give up and fall into a pit of hopelessness that I couldn't get out of. Why was I like this? I could sort of breathe when I opened my eyes again and saw the stone wall on the opposite side of the cell. The left side of my head was resting on Joker's chest and his arms were around me, keeping me sitting up straight and helping me the best that I could. I looked up at him as I breathed very hard and silently begged him to end it all, just make it all better. I didn't care!

He held my gaze before pulling me even closer while my coughs died down and whispering in my ear, "I'm going to end it all. I'm going to tell them and everything's going to be alright again, okay? We're going home, Locket, I promise that we're going home."

Ciel's POV

The group of us sat waiting for this character to come. I couldn't believe that they were letting a prisoner tell them what to do. Although I had been fighting for Cathyrn's release they wouldn't allow it because they didn't want her leaving if she was connected to the kidnappings. Sebastian was serving all of us tea while we waited, and then the man finally made his appearance. He looked horrid. His shirt was un-buttoned, his vest wasn't buttoned correctly, his jacked that I had seen hang over his solders was now just barely hanging on, and his hair was pointing in a thousand different directions. The decoration around his eye was blurred and barely there and the thick chains encircled his wrists. He looked tired and sick, but seemed to also have a purpose. I wondered how Cathryn had gotten involved with him.

"I'm sorry," the man said in a defeated voice. "You have to hear where we're coming from. We had no other option. Our patron… the man who…" He trailed off and I noted his fists. They were clenched at his side, one was like a skeleton while the other was normal. He was obviously having a hard time with this. I watched as the anger built up until he exploded, "We were all threatened. Everyone one of us! He said that if we didn't kidnap those kids he would have us all killed. We 'ad no other choice. If we didn't do it he would 'ave kill us, and our entire audience that night .I don't know what he did with them; we just followed orders to save our lives. The only one that wasn't threatened was Locket. He doesn't know about Locket and she doesn't know about him. She doesn't know what we've done in the past, and I'll never let her know. Please, please forgive us, we had no other option. We tried to get out before we did anything wrong, we really did, but it just didn't work. We didn't have any options." A tear ran down his face at the mention of Locket, he was obviously very attached to Locket.

Lord Randal looked annoyed at the man, "And why didn't you come to the police with this information?"

A small sad smile spread across the man's face. "Would you have believed us? Circus people who had barely been there for a month? You wouldn't have believed us, and you wouldn't help us. It would have been useless."

I sat there in a room of silence, what should the next move be? I waited patiently for someone to speak up, but obviously no one was. I sat and watched as Lord Randal came up with a solution. He asked who "H `e" was. But the man refused to tell. He said that if he told that if he or any of the others were to give the information away they would be killed. Although they had managed to escape him and stop "working" for him, if the man was ever found out where they were they would have to go back and they would be killed. I decided to stop in, I offered protection for Joker and his friends until the man was brought into custody and was sentenced for his crimes. I remained him that if he agreed to this he and his friends would be cleared of their crimes and wouldn't go to jail, and would be able to return to their lives previous to this. After I said this the man looked at his skeleton hand, he ran his other hand over it and just seemed to be thinking. I questioned what he was asking himself, but he was thinking so I let him do so.

"Please allow me to talk to my family about this," Joker asked.

"What would you like to do," I asked in a harsh voice. "Take a vote?"

"Yes, actually. This isn't just my life I have to take into consideration, Earl, it is my entire family's choice, not just mine."

"Then let me accompany you. I'll be the witness for your stupid vote."

Joker bowed, "of course sir."

Sebastian led Joker and us to the cells. First we went to where the circus men were being kept. It was dark and damp, anyone who spent more than a day or so in here would get sick. The three boys didn't look happy to be here. The large one, Jumbo, seem too sat there and talked with the small one, Peter. The other one, Dagger, laid in the middle of his cell and sung songs as they came to mind His arm was bandaged heavily. Joker explained the situation to them, and they all seemed surprised. Once Joker was done talking the room was pure silence. Peter and Jumbo agreed, and I watched as Joker made his way to the bars of Dagger's cell.

"Dagger," Joker asked looking at the boy, "what do you think?"

Dagger didn't do anything for a moment or so, and I was almost shocked to hear his voice so desperate. "If you tell you're sentencing us all to death."

"If I don't give them the information I'll be sentencing us to death. Who's hands do you want to die by? The Queen's or Him? If we tell then we at least have a chance."

"How's Big Sis?"

"She's taking care of Locket." Dagger and the other two gave Joker a questioning look. "When I went to see them this morning she was in a coughing fit. I managed to talk the guard into letting Beast share a cell with her to take care of her." I looked around to see everyone panicked. "She's fine. Don't worry guys."

Cathryn had an asthma attack? Why didn't anyone inform me? I gave Sebastian a look and he nodded, understanding that I wanted him to look her over when we went to get the girls' votes. Dagger decided that whatever 'Big Sis' decided he would go with whatever she wanted. Sebastian led Joker and I to where the girls were being held, and we found that one cell was empty. One cell held the girl that dressed like a boy, Doll. Sebastian told me what had happened to her, and I felt pity for her. The cell across from her was the empty one, and the one next to that held the little girl in the stripped dress. Her name was Wendy I believe, she did an act with Peter. Across from her there was a cell with two bodies in it. One was the girl with Black hair, Beast, and the other one was Cathryn. They were lying on the cot together; Cathryn was asleep and coughed ever now and then, while Beast just held Cathryn to her and let her sleep. Joker went to Doll's cell first. He took her hand in his and kissed it with a smile.

"Joker," Doll said in a breathless voice. "Locket needs help. She got worse and we don't know what to do. She needs a doctor, Joker."

Joker gave Doll a desperate look as Cathryn coughed again. He looked back at me with the same look, "Earl, I'm sorry to ask for help, but please, my little sister needs help." Another cough was heard and I looked at Sebastian.

"You talk to those two and Sebastian will take care of Cath-Locket. Sebastian will take care of Locket."

Joker told Beast to come over and he told the three girls what was going on. The three of them readily agreed, and it was an obvious decision. Sebastian checked Cathryn over and said that she would have a horrible attack if she didn't get out of here soon. Joker came into the cell as well, and knelt down next to the cot. He held one of Cathryrn's hands and creased her face gently. Her eye opened a little bit and she coughed again. She gave Joker a weak smile, as if to assure him that she would be alright, before coughing again and letting her smile drop. Joker sat there for a little while, they just looked at each other, like no one else was around, before Joker broke their eye contact and kissed her forehead. He squeezed her hand before saying that everything was going to be alright before he let Sebastian and I lead him away. When we got back to the room Joker told us everything about "Him". He was Baron Kelvin, and I knew that I could allow the Yard to take care of it. Joker begged us to take Locket to a doctor, and Sebastian reported the situation that she was in. The Yard agreed to take her to the hospital right away, and then they would work of getting the rest of the circus released. I went with Joker to get Cathryn, and I watched as he carried her up and out to the ambulance carriage. Suddenly I found myself questioning if Locket really was Cathryn, and I realized that I would have to dig up some evidence to prove that she's really my Cathryn.

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! :(_


	6. Chapter 6

Joker's POV

I paced around the room nervously. Everyone was there, all of us just waiting and praying. Locket was coming home the hospital today and we were all waiting very patiently. We were released from prison the day after she had her attack, and that was a week ago. We were staying at Earl Phantomhive's manor for the time being, so that we are under a form of protection while Father is hunted down. I didn't understand it, but we were lucky and let off with a warning so I wasn't going to complain. He had given us the command that we stay on the manor's property. Therefore we couldn't go see Locket in the hospital, and had to wait for her to come here instead. Ciel said that Doll should go with him to pick Locket up, so that Locket would know that it was alright. They had left an hour or so ago everyone had gathered here to wait. The maid had said that they would be back soon, and suggested that we go wait on the stairs. Snake was already up and out the door at the suggestion, so we all followed quietly. I don't think that I even sat down before the butler opened the door, and the earl walked in, followed by two of my favorite girls. Doll was hand in hand with Locket, who had such a thick coat on she seemed to be twice her size. The hood on her coat covered her eyes and seemed to produce a thick shadow across her face. With a simple toss of her head the hood fell back to reveal a sad looking Locket. Her eyes met mine immediately. She didn't say anything; she just ran to me and grabbed a handful of my clothes as she buried her face into my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. Her form started to shake a little and I heard her crying a little bit.

"She thought that we abandoned her," Doll said as she ran her hand through Locket's hair.

That's when everyone tried to comfort her. We stopped when Locket started to cough again, and then everyone backed off to give her room. She was very short, and because of that I was still able to picker her up. I picked her up and her legs wrapped around my waist while her face stayed hidden in my shoulder. I set her down when her coughing stopped, but even then I kept a hand on her. The earl and the servants kept quiet and off to the side while we had our small family reunion, only speaking up once they saw that we were done.

The Earl cleared his throat, "Miss Locket, if you would please follow me I'll show you to where you'll be staying, and I can explain the rules and expectations of the house to you." He stretched his hand out for her to take, but Locket just grabbed onto my shirt more determined than ever to hold on.

"It's alright," I whispered into her ear. "We aren't going to leave, and once you're done we'll be outside practicing. You come find us right when you're done, alright?" I loosened her hand a little bit as she nodded. I gave her hand to the earl, who took it and lead Locket away. She refused to go, until Snake gave her one of his snakes. After that she let the earl lead her down the hall with the butler following behind, and I wondered if I had made the right decision.

Locket's POV

As we walked Emily held tight to my arm. I liked knowing that if anything went wrong there would be proof of it. The boy seemed to be really gentle with me. He held my hand just like Joker does, and he looks at me the same way too, with love and joy in his eyes. He led me to a room that had a lot of furniture in it. There was a large bed with blue blankets on it, a wardrobe, a dressing table, a table and chairs, two night stands, a book shelf, and a big chest that was at the end of the bed. He told me that I could use anything in the room, so with Emily on my arm I just walked in and started to look around it. I went to the chest first, and I found a ton of toys! I smiled and took out the first thing that I saw, a white rabbit dressed in a maroon and white dress with a matching bow around one of its ears. It seemed so familiar, so I closed the chest and set it on top before kneeling down and looking at it.

The boy spoke up after I had looked at the rabbit for a minute or so. I turned around and leaned against the trunk to listen to him. "This room was my little sister's. She's gone right now, so you're free to use it. Our rules for you people are simple; dinner is at six or so. If you're late you don't eat. Breakfast is at seven, and lunch is at noon. None of you are to go off of this land, if you do you're out of our protection and anything that happens isn't our fault." The room was quiet and I just watched him. "You can play in the garden if you want, but I would suggest that you don't go past the trees, and to stay inside once it's dark. Do you understand?" I nodded. "Good, Sebastian, take care of her." With that he left and the man and I were left alone.

I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I didn't like him very much. Something was very off about him. He showed me that all of my things were in the wardrobe, and that Beast had put them there for when I got back. He watched as I hid my knifes under my skirt and seemed to give me a strange look. I ignored it and kept going though the thing to try to find my garter. I found one that matched my new outfit, since I was now dressed in black, white, and yellow, but I couldn't find the old one. I smiled at the thought of Doll making me something and put it on without thought. The Sebastian man escorted me to a window where I was able to watch everyone practice. He told me to stay inside, but once he was gone I jogged outside and met everyone. Joker didn't want me practicing, so I got to sit and watch everyone with Snake by the door. I was sitting in Snake's lap with his arms around me and my head resting on his chest. We didn't talk at all, but we did just sit there. This was how we bonded, we just sat and were with each other. We laughed as we watched Dagger try to throw with his not injured arm, but since it wasn't his dominate arm he failed and we laughed.

At lunch Joker gave me a piggy back to the dining room, and since we were early he let me attempt to juggle. I couldn't juggle on my own, I could only juggle with a partner, so everyone found it funny when the balls fell on my head. We stopped when Mr. Earl came though, so we all ate lunch together.

"Are you settling in well," the Earl asked me while we ate in silence.

I nodded yes and quietly ate my soup. Everyone else had some sort of meat, but I was supposed to have soup.

"What have you been up to?"

I smiled and looked at Snake, who was poking at his meat as if it were an animal. I giggled and went back to eating my soup happily.

Beast answered the question once she saw that I wasn't going to speak up, "Her and Snake have been keeping warm together while we practiced."

"Yeah," Dagger boomed next to me, "They were sittin' like this." He grabbed me and pulled me off my chair. He positioned me so that I was sitting in his lap like I had with Snake with his arms around me, but instead of resting my head on his chest I just looked at him. I gave him a look and everyone but Snake and I laughed. Then Dagger tickled my sides and I started to laugh. I got up from his lap and back over to my seat. "Come on, yer so silly, Locket," Dagger laughed when he came back to his spot and sat down. As he picked up his fork I threw a knife so that it landed by his hand.

"Locket," Joker reprimanded as Dagger looked at the knife. Joker reached across me and pried the knife from the table, it left a good dent. "We don't do that when we're at other's houses. Now go say that you're sorry to Earl Phantomhive _and_ Dagger." I stopped my foot and looked towards the wall. "Now, Locket, or else you don't get to finish yer dinner." I looked up at him; he had gotten up and was looking down at me unhappily. "Are you going to or do we have to do this again?"

I looked down at the ground, I was really hungry. I scuffed my foot against the floor before walking over to Mr. Earl and kissing him on the check and then walking over and doing the same to Dagger. After that I just walked out of the room and attempted to find my way to my room. When I found my way to it I pulled the chair over to the window and watched the sun go down. Doll came and sat with me once she was done with dinner, but when Joker came in he asked Doll to go outside for a little while. He sat down in front of the chair I was sitting in and took off my shoes. He gave me a foot massage and I just stared out the window.

When Joker was done he let a breath go, "Locket, what you did was wrong."

I nodded in agreement, and I knew that Dagger was kidding when I did it, but something about this house seemed wrong, but right at the same time. I was too confused to think clearly, so I just attacked without thinking. What I did was wrong, and now I didn't want to have to face Dagger.

"If you know that what you did was wrong why did you refuse to say that you were sorry?"

"Wrong too," I said quietly.

"Dagger was wrong too," he confirmed. "Yes, he was, but he was only teasing you. He was wrong, but you reacted. Can you just tell me why baby girl?"

"Earl," I said standing up and walking over to the mirror that hung on the wall. We looked a lot alike, but why? "Too alike."

Joker laughed and came over behind me. He took off the ribbon around my head and brushed through my hair with his hand. After a second or so he reached down and started to use the brush to go through my hair. Now it was to my shoulders, so he could do little things to it while he talked, "You and the earl are very alike, Locket, but you're very different. You don't have to be anything or anyone you don't want to be. I know that feeling, but don't be afraid, we're all here to protect you, and we'll help you get up when you fall."

I looked up at him through the mirror with both of my eyes.

"There are those two beautiful eyes I love to see," Joker said with a smile when he finished brushing my hair. I smiled up at him and there was a knock at the door. Joker went over and answered it, and then allowed Dagger to enter. I ran and hid under the bed in record time while Joker explained everything. There was pure silence when he was done, and I started to cry. When I opened my eyes again I found Dagger patting my head and telling me that I was alright, and that there wasn't anything to worry about because he forgave me.

_sorry this took me so long. it's been saved on my computer and i forgot that i had it... please review!_

_~happysmiles159_


	7. Chapter 7

Locket's POV

I woke up to see Joker sleeping next to me. I blinked, trying to remember what had happened that I was here. Joker's arm was draped over my stomach and my head rested on his chest.

"_Did you have a nightmare," Joker asked as he stood in the doorway without a shirt on and his hair a mess. It was the middle of the night and I had come here because of a nightmare. He only slept in his pants, so I wasn't frightened by this. "Alright, come on, we both need sleep." He picked me up and carried me over o the bed, unceremoniously dropping me on it. He tickled me and I laughed before tucking my in and laying on top of the blankets next to me. "You want me to tell you a nursery rhyme?" I nodded yes. "Alright," he told me the story of the three little pigs to get me to fall asleep._

I snuggled closer to Joker and closed my eyes again, desperate to go back to sleep. His skin was warm against mine, and I just smiled. His arm wrapped around me even tighter. I smiled and yawned before dozing off a little bit. I felt Joker pull me close and just stay there, before moving me and then wrapping the blankets around me even tighter to keep me warm. I dozed off again after I opened my eyes a little to see Joker's stomach at the edge of the bed before falling back alseep. I woke up again to find myself lying against Joker again, this time my back was against his chest and the two of us were sitting upright against the head board. I tried to move a little bit, but I felt his strong arms hold me just where I was. My eyes fluttered open and I looked up at Joker, very confused. My throat hurt, it felt dry and like it had been ripped to shreds. I tried to breathe, but I found that really difficult. I panicked when I realized that I was having another attack and just started to cough and try to breathe.

Joker quieted me quickly, "Don't worry just relax and breathe." I attempted to, but I just couldn't. "Breathe out, Locket, just breathe out." I did as he said and started to cough again. I coughed something up and Joker just started to calm me down again, and eventually I was able to do what he asked. It took a long time for it to work, but it did after a little while. Joker laid me down on the bed and got me a glass of water. He helped me sit up and drink it as I lay there just breathing in and out. I laid there holding his hand for a long while too, before there was a knock on the door. Joker patted my hand before attempting to let go. I attempted to keep his hand in mine before I couldn't hold onto him anymore and I watched him go to the door.

"Hello," He asked opening the door.

"Good Morning," a cheery voice replied, "My master wanted me to check on Miss Locket and yourself since neither of you were at breakfast. I went to Miss Locket's room but she wasn't there."

"Yeah, Locket's in here. She had a nightmare late last night and came here. You can come in and see her if you want, but she ain't pretty." There was a brief moment of silence before Joker spoke again, "She had a minor asthma attack this morning."

"Would you like me to take a look at her? My master has asthma and often times I have to take care of him."

I blinked and when I opened my eyes again Joker was sitting on the edge of the bed, running his hand through my hair. "Hey, Locket, you awake?" I nodded my head weakly. "Mr. Sebastian is going to take a look at ye alright? I'm going to be right here, so ye don't have ta worry, okay?" I didn't move but it was still taken as a yes. He seemed to just check me over before going and talking to Joker again. They talked briefly before the butler left the room and Joker lay down by my side. He just sort of played with my hair and smiled at me while we waited a few minutes until the butler came back with a pitcher and a few towels. Joker sat up and just watched him like me; the butler put the towel in the water and rung it out before placing it on my forehead. It was cold, and it felt really nice. I closed my eyes and I heard Mr. Sebastian and Joker talk for a little about something. After that he left and Joker came and lay by me again. He just lay by me and smiled for a while before he went and put a shirt on. He looked back at me with a smile as he got the rest of his clothes on. When he laid down again he didn't have his hair pinned up and back. I fell asleep after a little while, and when I woke up he wasn't laying there anymore. I sat up in a panic and looked around the room, desperately trying to find the orange hair.

"Oy," Dagger said unhappily. "Lay back down!"

Dagger was sitting at the small table playing with his knifes and was looking at me angrily. I slowly lay back down and waited for something to happen. I heard dagger's footsteps as he moved around the room. I watched him from where I was and he was wetting another towel with water from the pitcher. He came over and put it on my head, saying that if I wasn't careful I would get sick again. He told me that Joker was talking to the Earl, and everyone was taking shifts to watch me. He was the third shift; Peter and Wendy were the first and second shift. Apparently Wendy was basically a mother and Peter basically acted like a dad while they watched me, and Wendy had left very specific instructions for what Dagger should do. I smiled, fully realizing how much my family cared about me. They always did this when I was sick, but this time they seemed to go even farther than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel's POV

I sat working on my homework. Sebastian's lessons were getting boring, so he gave me more homework to compensate for my lack of attention. I was lost translating Latin when Sebastian knocked on the door. I looked up to see him standing in the doorway.

"You have a guest sir," he told me. "I didn't think that you wanted him running around the manor so I left him in the foyer."

"Who is it," I asked frustrated as I threw the paper and pen down onto the desk. "I'm not expecting anyone."

"Lord Tracy, sir."

I sat there staring at my butler. Alois? Alois came to visit? What?

Locket's POV

I looked at the boy in front of me. He was the gardener apparently, and Doll told me to go ask if we could put up a rope to practice with. Peter wanted me to talk more so I had to ask for everything that I wanted instead of pointing at it like I normally did. I had tried to say what I wanted but the boy and I just weren't matching up. I just took it as a no and headed back to the house. The boy started to ask me what I wanted again and he made an entire list of things that involved rope, but none of them were it.

"Tie rope up," I asked after a little for the second time.

"What do you want to do when the rope is tied up?" I started to act like I was walking across a tight rope and he suddenly understood. "Oh! I'm sorry, but the young master told me that if you wanted to play outside I had to send you back inside because you've been sick. So please go back inside."

I nodded that I understood and went back to the house. I was walking around trying to find everyone when I met two new people. One reminded me of Mr. Sebastian, the other was just a few inches taller than me and seemed really board. He had blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing brown pants and a purple coat. He had a black bow like Joker's yellow one. I hid behind a large plant and wondered who he was and what was going on. I stayed there hiding until I heard Peter, Wendy, and Doll.

"I don't know where she is! The gardener said that they talked and he told her to come back here and play inside, and he hasn't seen her since," Doll's voice echoed.

Wendy's voice was the next I heard, "Maybe she's playing hide and go seek?"

"She hates that game," Peter said unhappily. "Who knows where she is."

I peaked around the plant and saw Wendy's shoe coming down the stairs. They stopped though so that all I could see was the shoe. The man and the boy just looked at them for a moment. The boy started to go insane, and the man just stood there. Then the Earl came in and started to talk to the man and the boy with Mr. Sebastian by his side. When everyone seemed busy I ran over to Doll's side and grabbed onto her jacket. She looked down at me happily and put an arm around my shoulder. Wendy and Peter acknowledged me by nodding and then we all just watched the Earl and the blond boy fight it out. I found it sort of funny and laughed.

"That one sorta looks like you, Phantomhive," the boy said walking over and bending down to me. "What's your name?"

His blue eyes were looking into mine, and I just stood there, almost frozen in fear. Since Doll's arm was around me she pulled me a little closer to her and basically put me behind her while Peter and Wendy stepped up with smiles on their faces.

"We're sorry," Peter said happily, "but our sister isn't feeling well at the moment."

Wendy mimicked Peter's voice very well, "We have to go find big brother Joker now."

Doll ushered me back up the stairs while the boy with blond hair yelled that he wanted to talk to me. Peter got really mad though, and Doll and I turned around when we heard the sound of a smack. I turned to see that Peter had hit the boy on the check. Wendy was pulling him back as the boy drew his arm back to hit Peter back. Wendy ended up getting hit, and then Peter was really bad so it was an all out brawl on the stairs. Doll and I just stood watching for a moment, trying to decide what to do, before I went and tried to stop the fight. Unfortunately I took a few hits and ended up running back and hiding behind Doll while I coughed up a lung. I watched as the butlers separated the two and they yelled threats at each other. Doll covered my ears for a lot of it, I figured that meant something. When everything was over Doll's hands moved to my shoulders as Peter came up to us looking angry.

"You two are no help," he screamed hitting Doll and then looking at me. He back handed me as well and I looked at him with wide eyes. Peter had hit me before, but that was when we were alone. As he stomped away Wendy apologized before running to catch up with the small body. After a moment I reached my hand up and touched the sensitive skin of my cheek. I flinched and looked up at Doll to see if she was in the same pain as me. She felt her check too and did the same thing as me. She still smiled down at me as the bright red mark stayed on her check. I looked back down to see black boots with purple laces.

"That little boy's impossible," the blond boy said. I looked up to see that he was about in the same shape as us, but he was still smiling. "He shouldn't have hit two pretty ladies." He kissed Doll on the other check and did the same to me. "I'm sorry that you got caught in our fight, pretty one." He was looking at me and I just looked at him unsure of what to do. I heard a hiss behind us and I turned just as a snake sprang out of nowhere. I grabbed it and I felt it bite me, but I just flinched and looked to see Oscar biting down on my wrist. I looked up at Doll, suddenly realizing that the snakes were poisonous to humans. Her panicked face was the last thing that I saw before my vision blurred and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Doll's POV

Out of the corner of my eye I saw something happen, and by the time I turned my head I saw a snake wrapped around and biting Locket's wrist. She looked up at me with fear present in her eyes before I was reaching out and catching her as she fell. I grabbed the snake before it could slither away and looked at Locket. Her breathing was short and shallow, and her skin was turning a strange color. I looked up at the blond boy, who was standing there very confused before I screamed for Snake. I screamed a few more times before I heard running steps and I felt Snake's hand on my shoulder. He didn't say anything; he just looked at the situation.

"Look," I cried in horror, trying to keep tears in my eyes, "Look what your snakes did! Locket might die!" I let the snake loose and pulled Locket's limp body closer to me. Her heart was still beating, I knew that it was beating too fast but I didn't know what to do about it.

Snake just watched me for a minute before looking at the snake. "I'm sorry, says Oscar. I meant to attack the blond. He shouldn't be so familiar with Miss Doll, says Oscar."

I looked up at him through my tears, "Just save her Snake! I don't care why your snake was doing what it did, just save her!"

Locket's body started to toss and warm up in my arms. Snake knelt down by me and took the bleeding wrist in his hands. I watched as he put it to his mouth and sucked on it. I just started to cry again, we only had to hope that he could get most of the venom out. It didn't matter though, once it reached her heart it would pry cause her death. I just held her body close to me and cried until Snake said that he was all done. That was all he could do and that was all any of us could do. I looked at his pained face though my tears and found that the looked as sad as I did. Locket's heart had stopped beating so fast and I looked around the room to find the two boys and the two butlers standing by the door. Mr. Sebastian came up to me and offered to take Locket to a room and see what he could do for her. I pulled her even closer then and started to cry, I wasn't going to leave her. He then said that we could go with and be there the entire time, so I agreed. Snake lifted Locket from my arms and looked sadly at her, our little sister might be dying and there was nothing that we could do about it! I followed numbly as we all went back to Locket's room. Mr. Sebastian guided me to sit down in a chair while Snake laid Locket on the bed. He kept his hand in her's and kissed her forehead. He and Mr. Sebastian switched places and Snake kept me in place.

I think that I fell asleep, though, because the next time that I opened my eyes I was laying next to Locket, it was dark, and everyone was lying around the room asleep. Mr. Sebastian was at the dressing table and was switching out water and he saw me and smiled.

"You're awake," he said happily. "Snake was concerned when you fell asleep, but I guess that since you cried for three hours straight you do deserve to sleep. Would you like something to eat? There is left over dessert down stairs that I can get for you."

I looked back at Locket, she was a little pale now but at least her color had changed from the slight green that she was earlier. "How is she?"

"She's alive. Snake confessed that three months ago Miss Locket has been diluting the venom with water and ingesting it so that she becomes accustomed to it. She'll pry have to rest this morning, but tomorrow she'll be just fine." I watched as he put a wet cloth on Locket's head before going and dealing with the fire. "It's five in the morning, by the way miss, in case you're interested."

I nodded and laid back down facing Locket. I brushed some damp hair from my sister's face. The girl's breath seemed somewhat labored, but it wasn't that bad. I kissed my sister's check and held her hand. The man left and suddenly Locket's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes were glazed over and she moved her head a little bit. After yawning and blinking her eyes cleared up a little bit and she seemed to recognize everything. When she attempted to sit up and I pushed her back down with a smile.

"Stay laying down Locket. I think that you still have a fever," I told her. "Do you remember what happened?" She shook her head no. "Oscar bit you. You're supposed to be dead right now." A soft smile spread across Locket's face and her head sort of fell to the side. "Do you feel alright?" She nodded and reached up before throwing the wet cloth off to the side. That's when I noticed that Snake was sleeping on the other side of Locket. Locket saw this at the same time I did, and moved a little bit before kissing him on the check and turning towards him and falling asleep. I smiled and remembered that it was only 5 am and did the same, it was too early to be up, no matter how much you slept during the day.

Locket's POV

I waited until Doll's breathing slowed a little and I knew that she was asleep. I got up and left the room as quietly as I could, knowing that everyone around me was sleeping. When I got out to the hall I looked down to see tha ti was in my nightgown. I had remembered everything, and was fully aware of what that butler must be thinking. I started to walk around, trying to find him, knowing that he must be around here somewhere. I had gotten a decent distance away from my room, not really even down the hall, before a warm breath ran over my ear.

"Lost Madam?"

I turned around frantically to look up and see the butler. I pulled a knife from my sleeve and held it, ready to attack if necessary.

He laughed, "I don't think that you'll need that miss. You see, I know that you've wanted to talk with me for the last two weeks, but you haven't had the chance. Now, would you like me to tell you what you wish to know?"

I held the knife's handle tightly in my hand while I nodded. I had to get answers.

"Very well then, would you like a cup of tea? You are still sick, and need something." The man lead me to the kitchen and as he served me tea and soup before speaking up. "You see, you have a horrible case of amnesia. Seven months ago you broke your leg; six months ago you disappeared without a trace. Your real name is Cathryn Phantomhive, the twin of my young master. I believe that you find this place slightly threatening, but welcoming, correct?" I nodded my head. "It's because you don't remember it, but you know that it's familiar." I watched the man for a while before picking up my tea and drinking it. The man left and I was left alone, wondering if what he said was the truth. The one questioned filled my mind.

Who am I?

_HELLO! I'm back from the dead! Actually, my flash drive appeared while I was cleaning my room….. I'm sorry that I died there for a while, but I'm back now and I'll be updating this story again because I accidently found it, read it, loved it, went to review, and figured out that it was mine. Then I found the flash drive!_

_So, please review! I love hearing your reviews even if they're yelling at me for leaving for so long. _

_~happysmiles159_


End file.
